Herobrine's Plead
by FearfulShadows
Summary: Herobrine hates himself for what he is. Maybe that's why his army wants him dead. He wishes that he wasn't a ruthless killing machine. But you can't change the past, can you? One-shot.


**WOOHOO! MINECRAFT FIC! ;) And about Finding Herobrine: postponed cuz of laziness... and i got the idea for this in language arts class, actually i already wrote it in langauge arts class. this is just what i remember from it. it's also a better, new and improved version. plus, i was listening to the dead space lullaby...**

**DETAILS:**

**Title: Herobrine's Plead**

**POV of: Third-Person**

**Rating: T (violence)**

**Summary: ...read to find out.**

**Type: One-shot.**

**By: FearfulShadows**

**-FearfulShadows**

It all began with the monster war. Terrible war. But, it had to start with something equally horrible with who it was aimed for. And who was their target exactly?

Herobrine.

Yep. Their target was Herobrine. It was four months after they killed the human race, including the one who tried to save them all, Steve. One day, all the creepers, skeletons, zombies, cave spiders, spiders, blazes, Ghasts, magma cubes, zombie Pigmen, and all other monsters crawled out in the darkness. But one decided to stay in the cave.

Herobrine.

"ThisSSssSSSsssss issSSSssssSSSS the perfect time to discussSSssssSSS it," One creeper hissed, "with him being in the cave and all."

Everyone else agreed.

"So, Herobrine counts as human, correct?" The cave spider asked.

"YessSSssSSssss. He wassSSsssSSSsss one a long time ago. Then he became a ghossssSSSSssst." A creeper answered.

"Good. Then we only have the choice to kill him, correct?" The cave spider said. "Correct." The perfect-aimed skeleton nodded. Little did they know, someone was listening.

Herobrine.

Herobrine knew their plans now. He realized they were trying to get rid of him all along.

"Those fools," Herobrine snarled, "They'll never get me! Never! I refuse!" He stomped back into the cave.

A creeper had noticed him, but said nothing. He thought that Herobrine just came out to see if it was daytime yet, and clearly saw it wasn't, so he marched back inside. Nothing to worry about.

Well that stupid creeper was wrong.

Herobrine, hard at work with his own plan to destroy the monsters, knew their plans. He knew that they were going to try to kill him. Yet, he couldn't find a plan of his own.

"Curse them! I will not stand here and let them decide how to kill me!" He grumbled. "But on the other hand, I'm so _stupid!_ If only I'd never ordered to kill the human race, if only I was never human at all! Now they think that it is their destiny to kill all humans! If I'd never ordered them to kill the human race, they wouldn't want to kill me now!" Herobrine scolded himself.

Usually, Herobrine _hated _what he was. Sometimes, he loved it. But mostly, he hated it. Herobrine hated being known as some ruthless killing machine with no life. No one knew it (and he sure didn't show it), but on the inside, he was hurting.

Herobrine had only killed the human race to stop the rumors. Stop everything. But now, his _own army _wanted to _kill him! _Herobrine then gave up. He knew he was no match for them. What was it, like, four thousand against one? It was obvious who would win.

Then he had it. He would kill the monster races one by one. Then, when there was only one race left, Herobrine could easily kill them off.

But then, he'd hurt more.

Herobrine shrugged it off, and decided after he killed the monsters, to go look for life in other places besides Minecraftia.

His plan began by killing the creeper race.

Some were joyed. But most were furious.

"How dare he?! Who does he think he is?!" A zombie hissed.

Next, Herobrine decided to kill the zombie race.

Herobrine was hurting even more now. He felt horrible killing these monsters. But they had killed many in their lifetime, and so had he, so it's not like they were innocent.

But Herobrine wished they were.

Eventually, he killed all the monster races down to the Ghasts. _Oh no, _he thought. _Now I'm screwed. _Now that Herobrine thought of it, he should've killed the Ghasts first instead of the creepers. But you can't change the past, can you?

"Prepare to die, Herobrine!" The Ghasts chanted.

They spit fireballs at him. The Ghasts and their fireballs were no match for him. Herobrine finally gave up.

Herobrine stopped fighting. He just slumped to the ground, letting the flames engulf him. Herobrine did something he'd never think he'd do: Pray.

He prayed to go to heaven. He prayed that God would believe he was sorry for what he's done. He prayed for forgiveness.

Herobrine, lifeless, lay limp on the ground. His spirit rose out of him- he was a ghost once again.

But this time, something changed. Instead of staying in the boring Minecraftia territory, his spirit floated up. Floated up all the way to the Pearly Gates of heaven.

God had accepted him. He had forgived Herobrine.

But most importantly, he understood.

Understood Herobrine.

And that was what Herobrine wanted most.

**Did you like it?**

**-FearfulShadows**


End file.
